Plush Plush ? !
by dragon agility
Summary: After calling Naruto 'wife material,' Sasuke is ordered to buy Naruto a Valentine's gift. He underestimates Naruto's obsession with cute things. Sasuke vs. Plushies! [SasuNaru oneshot] Fluffy, SemiCrack fanfic!


I do not know where this came from but Happy Valentines Day! I send me love to all my readers as I have no one else to give it to Oh, and huggles to Sasuke and Naruto for being such gorgeous bishonen! Awww...

This fanfic is inspired by four fanart pictures from a japanese website that sorta followed a comic pattern! I just turned it into crack!

**ALSO:** in Japan, girls give boys gifts on Valentines Day and boys give girls gifts on White Day, which is a month later.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is unfortunately not mine anf neither are the images this was inspired by, but the name Plush-Plush is, no matter how unoriginal it seems...

* * *

**Plush-Plush?!**

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you going to get Naruto for Valentines Day?"

"I don't believe in that holiday."

A pout, "But Sasuke-kun-"

A bland look, "I don't do holidays full stop."

Sakura sighed to herself as she sipped her cocoa. It was the middle of winter, the day before Valentines and she and Sasuke were outside one of Konoha's many cafés drinking hot drinks to warm them from the biting frost. She watched as Sasuke sipped his green tea, sending glares to the girls who were squealing as they passed. Sakura had to admit that Sasuke was a sexy sight, wrapped up in a thick scarf and dark blue coat. She might have chased after him like she had done when she was younger if she didn't know that he was in a happy relationship with Naruto and had been for the last nine months. Now, she was close friends with both of her team mates.

And currently trying to convince Sasuke that not getting his boyfriend anything for Valentines Day was not a good idea.

"Sasuke-kun, you've got to get him something!"

He sighed, "He knows what I feel for him, so why does he need any presents as reassurance?"

She smiled, "Because that's Valentines Day. It's romantic and it's worth seeing an extra huge smile on Naruto's face when he receives a lovely present from you."

Sasuke finished his drink quickly and set the cup down, "I buy Naruto Ramen almost everyday and see his huge grin. Just knowing that he puts up with me is enough."

She knew how deep Sasuke's feelings ran for Naruto and vice-versa, but that didn't mean that Sasuke had to be boring.

"Anyway Sakura, isn't Valentines Day when girls buy gifts for boys? Last time I checked, neither of us are girls."

She smiled and giggled, "You've drawn the short straw this time, Sasuke-kun. You'll give Naruto a gift tomorrow and he'll reciprocate in March. He told me that last week after you called him good _wife _material. I think he wants to reassert his masculinity. He told me to let you know, so here I am."

He stood up, clearly ending the conversation, leaving a few coins to pay for their drinks and dug his hands in his pockets, "Bye, Sakura."

She clenched her fist as he walked away, shouting, "Naruto's going to be upset! He already knows what he's getting for you for White Day, and that's not for another month!"

She knew he heard her as he disappeared down the street, knowing that he wa probably grumbling to himself. She smiled. She resumed drinking her cocoa.

* * *

As Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha district, he found that he couldn't help but notice the amount of couples that walked around hand in hand and the number of girls who were obviously in relationships and frantically trying to find a gift for their loved one.

Passing shop windows, he observed the amount of pink and red that decorated the shops and he suddenly felt like hunting down this Saint Valentine and torturing him with several senbons and kunai knives. Holidays were just miserable and he didn't really enjoy them.

But he remembered that he had liked Christmas Eve almost two months ago when he had spent the whole evening and late hours of the morning with Naruto. And at Halloween, he had teased Naruto endlessly for being scared of his ghost impression style genjutsu.

He paused in the street. Okay, perhaps he kind of liked festive holidays. Just a little.

Sakura's words rang out. He bit his inner lip, a habit he had picked up around a year ago when he had been struggling with his feelings for Naruto. It was true: he would hurt Naruto if he did not get him anything for Valentines Day. True, Naruto should have told him himself the message which Sakura had told him, but thinking of how happy he could make his lover, he found himself caving in.

A happy Naruto made him happy. A happy Naruto equalled a horny Naruto.

Right, where was the nearest gift shop?

* * *

It was later in the evening and after dinner, Naruto had kissed him goodbye and had told him that he was to run an errand until late.

He was currently sitting on his coach, holding the present which he had bought for Naruto. He glared at it, holding it by its head. It was a plush. A bunny plush (well, he assumed it to be), with white fur and a round belly, a round head with beady eyes and a big smile and short ears. He wasn't sure why he had chosen it. Perhaps it was the way in which its eyes had followed him in the shop. Or perhaps it was, just perhaps, that he thought it was kind of cute…

He contemplated wrapping it up in some sky blue wrapping paper that he had picked up, but one look at its complicated shape and that idea went out of the window. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it would be Valentine's Day in less than an hour.

He would wait for his Dobe to come home.

The sound of a key being placed in the lock and their front door opening woke him up from his slumber and he realised that he had been napping with the plushie on his chest. He hastily stood up and put his hand and the plushie behind his back, the clock saying that it was almost 2am. The Godaime sure knew how to work Naruto.

"Teme?" a sleepy voice said, "What are you still doing up?"

Sasuke walked forwards so that he was directly in front of him, suddenly feeling quite nervous. Naruto frowned as he noticed the hands held behind his lover's back.

"What have you got behind your back?" he grinned, his tiredness seemingly gone.

Sasuke tightened his hold around the plush's neck behind his back and smirked, "Close your eyes, Dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, most probably wondering what Sasuke had up his sleeve, but he complied and relaxed. Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and placed the plush doll in it, watching as Naruto moved his fingers to feel what he had been given.

Sasuke stepped back, suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed as he cleared his throat, "Open your eyes."

He watched as deep blue orbs were revealed and his heart tightened sweetly as he observed the huge, shocked smile on his lover's face. Sasuke looked to the side, a small flush on his cheeks, "Happy Valentines Day, Naruto."

He glanced back, watching a shocked Naruto as he looked at the plush in his hands, then at Sasuke, back at the plush and then at Sasuke again. Suddenly, Naruto grinned, the smile reaching his eyes before he glomped Sasuke, who wrapped his arms around him to catch him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! It's so…kawaii!"

Sasuke felt a brush of lips on his cheek before Naruto disconnected himself and began to jump around the living room like someone who had not been on duty for four hours. Naruto spun around countless times, the plush's legs flying around before he hugged it close, snuggling its face against his.

"Aren't you so cute?" the blonde squeed, "Awwww, cute, cute, cute! You're so soft to snuggle and hug and smooch!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke watched in amazement as his lover went as hyper as a bunny, talking to the plush and hugging it fiercely. He smiled to himself, glad that Naruto really liked his gift. It was only after a few minutes that he realised that he felt jealous of the plushie.

Naruto was bestowing kisses and hugs to his new plushie and Sasuke fervently wished that it was him instead. He glared at the plushie for hypnotising his blonde (just as it had hypnotised him to buy it) because there was no way that Naruto would just abandon him for a plush.

There! The plushie was smirking evilly at him as he received yet another kiss. He clenched his fist, realising that he had been outsmarted by the cuteness factor of a stuffed animal.

His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice, "Ne, Sasuke, are you coming to bed?"

Sasuke smiled, taking Naruto's hand as they walked towards the bedroom, "Of course."

The bedroom was one place where the plushie couldn't win! He opened the bedroom door and as soon they were inside and it was shut, he pushed Naruto against the door and connected their lips. He smirked as he felt his lover respond eagerly, parting his moist lips to receive his probing tongue. Sasuke felt himself getting more and more aroused until Naruto parted their lips, nipping his lower lip gently.

He pouted, "Sasuke, you're squashing Plush-Plush."

"Plush-Plush?"

Naruto grinned, breathing heavily as he held up the evil smirking plushie, "Yeah, Plush-Plush."

Sasuke felt like burning the plush with his Katon, but then he'd have a crying Naruto on his hands which was something tough to deal with. He glared at the plush as Naruto freed himself from his lover's embrace and entered their en-suite bathroom. He began to brush his teeth.

Sasuke sighed to himself and decided to follow suit. As he applied toothpaste to his toothbrush, he caught Naruto looking at him in the bathroom mirror. Sea blue depths met onyx and he smiled, Sasuke's lower abs tightening as he observed some of the toothpaste escape Naruto's mouth and dribble down his chin.

Naruto spat his toothpaste out and hastily wiped his mouth, grabbing the plush and nipping at Sasuke's shoulder blade as he exited the bathroom. Sasuke flinched in surprise, turning to trail his eyes over his lover's retreating form. He quickly finished up, fully intending to continue what he had started against the bedroom door. He stripped down into his boxers, placing his clothes in the laundry basket and running his fingers through his hair.

He smirked to himself, fully intending to show Naruto exactly what Valentines Day was for. He entered their bedroom and faltered in the doorway before he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Naruto was already asleep, wrapped up in the silk sheets on his side facing him, tanned body rising up and down in slumber.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered affectionately as he too slipped under the covers, resting his head on one arm to gaze at Naruto. His tanned, whiskered cheeks were slightly flushed, his mouth parted as he breathed gently. He was too cute for his own good. With his late duty for the Hokage and his hyper reaction to the Valentine's present, he had most probably worn himself out. Oh well, there was always the whole of tomorrow!

He ran his pale fingers through sun-kissed locks before finally noticing the plush in his lover's grip. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto was sleeping with it too?!

The blonde hugged it tightly in his sleep, nuzzling its short ears into his neck. Sasuke glared at the plush. Naruto always cuddled him in his sleep, not some furry plushie!

"Sorry Plush-Plush," he murmured, "he's mine."

He quickly extracted the plush from Naruto's grip and pulled Naruto close to him, who in sleep snuggled comfortably into his warmth and sighed in contentment. Sasuke inhaled his scent, resting his chin upon his head and against the soft pillow. He wrapped his arms around him and interlaced their legs together, feeling warm and secure.

He felt Naruto stir in his arms.

"…Love you," Naruto murmured sleepily before relaxing once again into the world of dreams.

"Me too…" Sasuke whispered in reply, placing a chaste kiss upon his blonde head and kicking the plushie off of the bed.

'Ha, beat that Plush-Plush!' he thought smugly before drifting off to sleep with his Naruto in his embrace.

The plushie stirred.

**OWARI**

* * *

OMG, I couldn't resist putting that last line in. It's from my upbringing of horror books. So that was fluff mixed with crack and a psycho plushie 0.o ... interesting... so let me know what you think! Molest the review button as us fangirls molest SasuNaru this Valentine's Day! 


End file.
